This disclosure relates generally to airbag modules. More specifically, this disclosure relates to apparatus and methods of venting gas in an airbag module.
Airbag modules can be found in many modern automobiles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion and an inflator within a housing. The module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, the A-pillar, and other locations. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within the housing in fluid communication with the inflator. In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion to inflate the cushion, thus, deploying it from the housing into a desired position.
An airbag module is provided. The module includes a housing, an inflator, an inflatable cushion, a vent aperture defined in the housing, and a gas deflecting member. The inflator has exhaust ports in fluid communication with an interior of the housing. The inflatable cushion is in fluid communication with the interior of the housing such that the inflator is in fluid communication with the inflatable cushion and deploys the inflatable cushion when activated. The vent aperture when unblocked places the interior of the housing in fluid communication with the exterior of the housing. The vent aperture is offset from the exhaust ports such that inflation gas from the inflator is not directed in line with the vent aperture. The gas deflecting member is movable between a first position and a second position. A first portion of the gas deflecting member deflects a first amount of the inflation gas to the exterior of the housing through the vent aperture when the gas deflecting member is in the first position. A second portion of the gas deflecting member deflects the inflation gas towards the inflatable cushion when the gas deflecting member is in the second position. A second amount of the quantity of inflation gas is ventable from the housing through the vent aperture when the gas deflecting member is in the second position. The second amount is less than the first amount.
A method of varying an inflation level of an airbag module""s inflatable cushion is also provided. The method includes deflecting an inflation gas by moving a gas deflecting member between a first position and a second position. A first portion of the gas deflecting member deflects a first amount of the inflation gas from the airbag module through a vent aperture when the gas deflecting member is in the first position. A second portion of the gas deflecting member deflects the inflation gas towards the inflatable cushion when the gas deflecting member is in the second position. A second amount of the inflation gas is ventable through the vent aperture when the gas deflecting member is in the second position. The first amount is greater than the second amount.
The above-described and other features of the present disclosure will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.